Shrek
Shrek is the titular protagonist of the franchise of the same name and the main antagonist of the Swamp Simulator and a villain of this Wiki. History Shrek was born in a unknown swamp in Orinion where he lived with his parents as a child. His father tried to kill him and his mother never gave to him so much affection and his parents abandoned Shrek when he was 8 years because it was an "Ogre Tradition”. Shrek tried to be accepted by the people but failed because they believed he was a "horrible beast", so Shrek found a swamp who became like his home but it's sometimes attacked by people despite they are scared off by Shrek when they come face to face with him and run away. Shrek still today lives a solitary life. Shrek made his career by origionally creating a drug cartel which produced 2% pure meth ( I know thats some pure shit right ) . As his cartel expanded they introduced a faction for human traffcing. One of the most famous victims of this is Maddie McCann who was raped hundreds of time before being beheaded by the Muffin Man Shrek is actually a recluse who lives a fairly carefree life in his swamp. This all comes to an end as Lord Farquaad evicts the fairytale creatures from their homes, causing them to move to Shrek's swamp for refugee. This crusade against fairytale creatures continues as Farquaad becomes more and more furious. One day, Giuseppe Mariposa, a vampire hunter, runs into Shrek in a forest. Because of the squatters and fairytale creatures in Shrek's swamp, the ogre sets out for Duloc City, where he ends up being an unwilling participant in a tournament for the privilege to rescue Princess Fiona who was trapped in a castle under a mighty dragon's watchful eye. Shrek and Travonni make a deal with the Lord and travel to the castle instead of the knights, managing to rescue the princess and escape the castle before the dragon can capture them. During the journey back to Duloc, however, Shrek and Fiona start to fall for one another, hinted at by repeated scenes where their similarities were shown. After a short series of misadventures on the way to deliver her to Farquaad, Shrek finally realises he's fallen in love with Fiona, only to become angry after hearing a conversation between her and Travonni, leading him to think she thought him to be a "hideous beast". Fiona tries to explain the point, but Shrek acts like a jerk and doesn't listen at all. He brings Farquaad to Fiona, and Farquaad ungratefully hands Shrek the deed to his swamp, and doesn't thank Shrek at all. As soon as she leaves with Farquaad, Giuseppe runs to Shrek and tries to explain everything, but Shrek harshly tells Travonni to leave him and never, ever come back. Shrek heads back to his newly acquired swamp, depressed over the recent events, until Giuseppe shows up, trying to claim ownership over half of the swamp. Shrek tells him to go away, but Travonni tells Shrek that he's too afraid of his own feelings. Shrek then tells him to get lost, but Giuseppe tells him he had realised long before that Shrek had fallen in love with Fiona, and tells him not to turn him away like he did Fiona. Shrek tells Travonni he heard him and Fiona talking last night, but he tells Shrek she wasn't talking about him. Shrek asks the vampire hunter who she was really talking about, but Travonni refuses to tell because he's still mad at Shrek for not listening to him. Shrek apologies to Travonni and he persuades Shrek to go get Fiona back, she was talking about herself after all. They then get back to Duloc on the dragon's back that Travonni tamed and they arrive in Farquaad's tower just in time for the marriage between Farquaad and Fiona, with Shrek publicly revealing Farquaad's intentions to marry Fiona in order to become king. Fiona tells him it's too late, and Shrek says that Farquaad isn't her true love, but Fiona questions him over what he actually knows about true love, Shrek not being able to answer for sometime then. Farquaad realises that Shrek has fallen in love with Fiona and ridicules Shrek and orders him executed. However, Fiona is now reluctant to kiss Farquaad, and decides to reveal the curse instead. Fiona's transformation occurs, upon which Shrek immediately fully understands what he heard at the windmill was false, but Farquaad is disgusted and orders Fiona banished back to her tower and crowns himself king. Shrek and Fiona try to fend off the guards, but are outnumbered, but Shrek manages to free himself long enough to whistle for the dragon. Dragon bursts in and devours Fiona, leaving Shrek and Farquaad scared shitless. As the dregin belches her bones out, Shrek and Travonni escape. Becoming evil Years later, Shrek has finally turned evil. His swamp has became a hellish, murky wasteland like the Never Never Land, and he even has a couple of onis roaming around. There is also a barrel in the woods labelled "Shrek's Punishment Barrel" where he traps people in. If one were to approach it, the sounds of someone is heard banging on the inside of the barrel. Throughout the exploring of his swamp, Shrek will try to kill the trespasser, trying to stop him from doing whatever and even try to rape him. He will become active once the person collects an onion. The ways to tell if Shrek is near is when you hear his heavy breathing, booming footsteps, (which get louder and more frequent as he gets closer), and/or breaking trees (which occur if you might collect the 5th onion or linger too long around in his swamp), but the most noticeable distinction is that when he gets close, a slow, distorted version of Smash Mouth's song and his theme All Star will play, getting louder the closer as he gets. If Shrek catches you, the screen will go red and a tearing, blood gushing sound will be heard followed by the protagonist screaming in pain and terror, followed by Shrek calmly saying "All those glitters are gold" and rapping the protagonist's corpse. Another way for the protagonist to die is to drown in Shrek's river and get banged by him in water. Trivia *Shrek has become an Internet meme and a god for worship called Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. The worship of his sworn enemy, Lord Farquaad, is called Farquaad is Love, Farquaad is Life. *The moon on Shrek's outhouse is a reference to Islam. *His greatest adversary has proven to be Drek, a clone of Shrek created by Lord Farquaad who happens to be blue. He was created to trick faithful brogres into loving him and rival Shrek's powers. *Izzy doesn't look like Shrek. Gallery Shirk.jpg|Shrek writing. Shrek_evil.jpg|Shrek's evil-ass Tarkatan teeth. Shreky.jpg|Shrek as he represents himself. Swamp_Simulator.png|Shrek as in Swamp Simulator. Shrek_in_Sims.jpg|The Big Green in Australia. Shrek_Wazowski.jpg|Shrek Wazowski. Shrek_yourself,_b4_u_wreck_urself.jpeg|Tru. tumblr_pixjt1OkjS1sm2zm6o1_400.jpg|Shrek fused with new Grinch Theme song Shrek's theme song, as expected from the movie, is All Star by Smash Mouth, however, this is the Swamp Simulator version. Creepy, right? Here is the negative harmony version: The MIDI version is even betta: Category:Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Antagonists Category:Filled with Evil Category:Perverts Category:Giants Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Old Farts Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Memes Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Serial Killers Category:Overweight characters Category:Chaotic Neutral